


Training

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Best Laid Plans Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged John, Gen, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Bobby has decided that Y/n needs to learn how to hunt. Dean and John show up on the same hunt.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You were nervous to see John. Dean knew that, left ahead of you so that he could coach his father on how to act around you. As Bobby pulled into the motel parking lot, John opened their door and stepped out. A rush of heat went through you as his eyes focused on your face. You couldn’t help but think of him bending you over a wrecked car and fucking you to pieces, his knot catching inside of you as he came in you.“You okay?”“Yeah. Yep. Just fine. Let’s go,” you answered. You pushed open your door and stepped out, slinging your purse over your shoulder. "Hello, Mr. Winchester.”“Back to ‘Mr. Winchester’, huh?” he asked, quietly. There was an edge of not-quite humor to his words. “Put suppressants in a girl and she gets all prim and proper again.”“Not 'prim and proper’. Respectful and distant…just how my daddy wanted me to be.”“Right, 'cause that’s gonna make up for-” John started but Dean stepped out of the room and between the two of you.“How 'bout we make this easy on everybody and nobody talks about what anybody’s got to make up for, huh?”
Series: Best Laid Plans Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507
Kudos: 55





	Training

**Story Warnings:** A/B/O dynamics, pining, a bit of angst

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m not sure about this,” you said, a nervous pit in your stomach.

“You need to learn to deal with it, Y/n. Yer not gonna be able to avoid bars full of people if yer gonna be a hunter,” Bobby responded calmly, twisting in his seat to look at you.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be a hunter.”

“We been workin’ up to this fer almost two years, girl. You know almost everything I can teach you, but we gotta get you okay out in crowds.”

You nodded. “I know. I know.” You sighed, grabbing your knockoff Kipling tote purse off the floorboard and getting out of the car.

“Call if you get overwhelmed. I ain’t gonna go anywhere. I’ve got my phone and I’m right here, okay?” Bobby looked out the open window of his Chevelle and you nodded. “You can do this, Y/n.”

“I know. I know.” You took a deep breath and headed for the bar. The smells that attacked you when you walked through the door made you want to gag, but you pushed through to a corner booth in the back. One hour. Bobby said you had to endure this stinky, overcrowded bar for one hour.

You took deep breaths through your nose, hoping that your sensitivity to the smells would go down with your exposure to it…and it did. Eventually the smell of alpha sweat and stale beer and peanut shells lessened to a dull disturbance. Your anxiety stayed high, though. You were taking suppressants, had been since that second heat, but it seemed like every alpha in the room knew what you were.

You kept your poker face in place, didn’t show the fear rolling in waves across your body as you ordered a beer with the fake ID Bobby made you. You were about to call it, though, your shoulders too tense to deal with it, when the door opened and a new scent took over the entire bar. Alpha scent. Lavender, honeysuckle…anise.

You smiled as Dean’s face appeared in the crowd. You flipped open your phone and typed out a text to Bobby before standing up and waving at the Winchester. “Dean!”

His eyes lit up with surprise when he saw you and he pushed his way through a dance floor of betas and lesser alphas to get to you. “Y/n! Look at you! You look different without a salvage yard around you! Are you on an adventure?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you.

You breathed in his comforting smell and hugged him back. “I’m on a hunt,” you answered. He pulled back.

“So your training finally got to field work, huh?” he asked, proudly.

You nodded, looking around him to the door. “Is…is your dad with you?”

Dean sighed slightly and shook his head, pulling away completely. He obviously wasn’t happy with the inquiry. “Motel. He thought I might need a little stress relief; a drink, a girl, something of that nature.” He leaned against the table and licked his lips. “Where’s Bobby? Not at the motel?”

“Bathroom,” you lied.

“Oh, good. I’d have to have some words with the old redneck if he let you come in a bar all by yourself. Suppressants only go so far.” You smiled tightly and moved to sit in the booth. Dean followed suit, sliding in on the opposite side. “So…you and Bobby are here for the poltergeist?”

“Yeah. He thought it was a good jumping off job. It doesn’t bleed, ya know?”

Dean nodded, a soft look in his eyes. “I’m glad you’re learning. It’s good that…that you won’t be stuck in Bobby’s house for the rest of your life.”

“That’s kinda what prompted it. Said we were both gonna drop the ball on a promise to Dad. I fucked an alpha hunter and he was gonna teach me to hunt…so maybe I could find a better alpha hunter.” You took a drink of your beer and licked the rim, completely missing the way Dean’s eyes focused on your tongue. “Bobby said…a younger one at least.”

“Well…he’s still young. And that’s still awkward,” he said, shaking his head and reaching out for your beer. “You aren’t old enough for this.”

“This ID Bobby made me says I’m twenty-three,” you said, pulling out your wallet from your bag.

Dean took it and examined the South Dakota driver’s license. “That man is a god with a laminating machine.”

“I been doing it since laminating machines been around,” Bobby said, sliding into the booth next to you. “So, yer on this job, too?”

“Yeah, me and Dad got wind of it on Yahoo!.”

Bobby looked over at you and you looked at your lap. “You gonna be okay with this, Y/n, with us workin’ with John and Dean?”

You looked down at the tabletop. “It-it should be…it’s gonna be fine. I’m on suppressants.” You looked up and smiled, tightly. “It’s totally fine. Enough poltergeist to go around.”

Bobby looked like he didn’t believe that everything was fine, but he didn’t argue. “All right, then. We’ll get to it tomorrow. Where you an’ John stayin’?”

“King’s Inn Motel. You?”

“Same. We’ll get together with yer dad after this drink.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were nervous to see John. Dean knew that, left ahead of you so that he could coach his father on how to act around you. As Bobby pulled into the motel parking lot, John opened their door and stepped out. A rush of heat went through you as his eyes focused on your face. You couldn’t help but think of him bending you over a wrecked car and fucking you to pieces, his knot catching inside of you as he came in your eager slick-soaked cunt.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yep. Just fine. Let’s go,” you answered. You pushed open your door and stepped out, slinging your purse over your shoulder. "Hello, Mr. Winchester.”

“Back to ‘Mr. Winchester’, huh?” he asked, quietly. There was an edge of not-quite humor to his words. “Put suppressants in a girl and she gets all prim and proper again.”

“Not 'prim and proper’. Respectful and distant…just how my daddy wanted me to be.”

“Right, 'cause that’s gonna make up for-” John started but Dean stepped out of the room and between the two of you.

“How 'bout we make this easy on everybody and nobody talks about what anybody’s got to make up for, huh?”

John took a deep breath and nodded. “Good to see you again, Singer,” he said before walking back into the room.

“You good?” Dean asked, taking in your flushed cheeks and heavy breathing.

“Fine.” You pulled your room key out and stomped toward your door, but Dean followed you instead of Bobby.

“Hey.” He tried to catch your attention as you jammed the card in the door. The light stayed red so you tried again, more forcefully the second time. “Y/n, hey,” Dean tried again.

“I said I’m fine,” you snapped.

“Don’t walk away when I’m-”

“Don’t tell me what-” you started, still not looking at you.

“Omega, stop,” he demanded, using his Alpha Voice. You had no choice but to stop your movements. You turned to look at him, key still in the door, light flashing red. Dean never used the Voice on you. He never called you 'Omega’. What the fuck was going on? He looked down, almost ashamed. “I’m sorry. I just…I know this is hard and Dad’s not the kind to make things easy on anyone, but…if you can’t do this-”

“I _can_ ,” you insisted. “Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean-”

“Yo, I know that! This isn’t…this is because you fucked him, not because you’re an omega!”

“And yet, you used your Alpha Voice and called me-”

“I don’t know what that was,” he interrupted. “That was an accident. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to know…”

“I’m fine, Dean. Maybe ask yourself that question, huh? Are _you_ okay?” you snapped before turning to the door again. One final, decisive insertion of the card and the light flashed green. Dean opened his mouth to speak but you pushed the door open. “See ya tonight. 11 sharp or we’re leaving without you, Winchester.”

You dropped to the bed immediately and ran your hands down your face. 'What the fuck?’ kept repeating in your head. Dean had never showed you aggression. Not in all the years you knew him. He’d fought with Sam a bit and butted heads with John, but he’d always treated you delicately. He never got mad at you, never used the fact that he was alpha against you.

Why was it so fucking hot that he had?

Bobby entered and leaned against the door. “That was different.”

“Yeah. Where the fuck does he get off? I didn’t do anything, John’s the one who was being an asshole. Why would Dean-” you started to go off, not really sure where you were going with the rant.

“He cares about you an’ he’s worried about you, Y/n. Don’t be upset that he-”

“Used the fucking Voice on me, Bobby! Li-like I was _his_ omega or something! Last alpha to use the Voice on me was his father and we all know how that ended up and why am I shouting?!” You took a deep breath and looked away from Bobby. “It’s no big deal. It’s totally fine. Everything is okay. I got this.”

“I know you do. You’re the strongest woman I know.”

You liked that Bobby didn’t qualify that with your secondary gender. He tried to keep from referring to you as an omega. You liked that.

“I’m gonna take a nap.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eleven sharp came too quick for you. You weren’t ready. First hunt. Dean and John. A scary fucking poltergeist. You were not ready, but…when would you ever be?

“I’ll take the basement,” John said, grabbing his bag from the back of the Impala. “Dean, take the top floor. Y/n and Bobby can take the first floor.”

“I was thinkin’ Y/n could help Dean,” Bobby said.

“Right,” John agreed with a nod.

“No, I don’t-” Dean started to argue at the same time you did.

“Don’t argue, _children_. Just do the job.” John pumped his shotgun and entered the house, heading down.

You and Dean searched in silence for a few minutes. It was awkward and you hated it. Dean was one of your best friends.

“I’m sorry,” you both said at the same time, turning to each other in front of a closet at the end of the upstairs hallway. You both smiled and looked at your shotguns.

“I shouldn’t have used the Alpha Voice on you. It wasn’t intentional but I never should have done it and I am so fucking sorry,” Dean said, quietly.

“I’m sorry I got so upset. I’m just a little on edge. I don’t feel like I should be here and-”

Dean stepped closer to you. “Of course you should be here, Y/n. You’re every bit of hunter as I am.”

“That’s not true. You’ve been hunting your whole life and you’re a big, strong alpha and I’m just-”

The closet door swung open and you raised your shotguns. A force behind you shoved you into the darkness, your shotgun knocked from your hand and the door slamming behind you.

“No!” Dean growled, throwing his body at the door. “Come on!” He slammed his palm into the wood when it failed to yield to him. “Fuck!” He pulled his phone out and flipped it open, dialing John. “Y/n and I are locked in a closet upstairs. The thing won’t let us out. I tried that, Dad. Come on. Just…yeah. We’re not hurt or anything, just stuck. Yes, sir.”

“What’d he say?” you asked, leaning against the side wall of the closet. He kept the phone open for light and sighed.

“'Sit tight. Bobby and I will take care of the Casper’.” Dean sighed and leaned against the opposite wall, seeming incredibly put out. “Maybe neither of us should be hunting, huh? Dumb enough to get caught in a closet like a couple of amateurs.”

“How long do you think we’ll be in here?”

Dean shook his head. “No clue,” he answered grumpily.

“Well, we could ask for worse company,” you tried.

“True. But…” He sighed and shook his head. “We’ll be all right. Just…dandy.”

You sat in silence for a few minutes before you licked your lips. “Are you mad at me?”

“What?” Dean almost barked in surprise. “ _No_. Why would you say that?”

“It’s just that…over the phone, everything’s great, everything’s just the same as always but…” You shook your head and psyched yourself up for the rest of the sentence. “Things aren’t the same when we’re face to face and they haven’t been since…”

“It’s not because of that,” he said, quietly. “It’s not because my dad fucked you, Y/n.”

“Then, what is it?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does. Dean, you’re my best friend. I don’t want things to be awkward like this forever. So just tell me what I can do to fix this so-”

Dean interrupted you with a deep growl that sent a thrill through you. “There’s nothin’ we can do about it. So stop.”

You slid to the floor and hugged your knees. It was always going to be awkward and there was nothing you could do about it and it was all because your stupid body was a stupid omega and-

“I fuckin’ hate this.” He let out a shaky sigh as he flipped his phone closed and slid to the floor across from you. “It burns me up that my dad got to have you.”

Your eyes struggled to see across the sudden pitch dark. “What?”

“You’re Sam’s. You’ve always been Sam’s. That’s why I never-” He cut himself off with a groan.

You caught on quick to what he meant. You deigned to deal with that revelation later. “Ha-have you heard from him?”

“Sammy? Nah. He ditched his burner when he went to school. Dad’s checked on him a couple times but I’ve been leavin’ him alone.”

“So he doesn’t…he doesn’t know your dad is young?”

“Nope. That’ll be a nice surprise when he gets back.” Dean cleared his throat and clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Dad said he’s got a girlfriend. Pretty blond omega…almost as tall as him.”

“Good for him.”

“Yeah,” he agreed quietly.

“You deserve that, too. You’ll find a pretty omega, Dean.”

“Probably not.”

“Why not?” you asked.

There was a long moment of silence before he sighed. “Hunters don’t get that.”

“Some do,” you responded.

“Not me.” You shifted up onto your knees and crawled the small distance to the opposite wall. Dean gasped as you put your hands on him, feeling your way up his chest to settle them on his shoulders. “What are you doin’, Y/n?”

“You are going to get someone. I know it. You’re too wonderful to stay alone.”

“I…you gotta back up.” You didn’t move away from him, so he reached up and grabbed your wrists. “Now.”

“Okay,” you whispered, shuffling backward. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Not a big deal.”

You swallowed and leaned back against the wall. Dean liked you. That’s why he was acting like this. He liked you, but Sam laid claim before either of you even presented and then John…it was a mess.

“Ya know…Sam’s obviously forgotten about me,” you started.

“No.” That’s all he said. No further explanation, no saying what he was denying, just…no.

The door eventually creaked open and Dean shot to his feet, bolting out of the closet so fast that he almost knocked over Bobby. “Sorry, Bobby,” he apologized but kept moving.

“What’d I miss?” Bobby asked as you brushed off your jeans.

“Oh. Well, apparently, I broke more than just a promise when I fucked John. I broke my friendship with Dean, too.” You didn’t go into further detail, walking back to Bobby’s car without a glance toward the Impala.

Bobby bid the Winchesters goodbye and got behind the wheel. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just take me home.” You kept your eyes on your lap as Bobby pulled out onto the road.


End file.
